Red like Roses
by Darkness-Dreamt
Summary: The world is ending, but that doesn't mean two people can't realize they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was an ideal day. Perfect in every conceivable way, even more so given who he was spending it with. The most beautiful woman in his world so far. He could be cheesy and compare her to a rose or an angel but he felt that could never even begin to describe her. She was far too beautiful for him to accurately describe her with mortal words. So he simply settled on that she was beautiful. With her golden hair and fair skin, he couldn't help but yearn for her.

A sigh escaped him as he sat under the tree watching the beautiful blond lay not far from him, peering up at the clouds that drifted slowly across the sky in a kind breeze that ruffled their clothing and gave their hair life. His azure eyes drank in each of her minuscule moves, the raise and lower of her chest, her fluttering eyelashes, the way she'd tilt her head to follow a cloud she'd found interest in. It was all so glorious. His smile widened and he just nodded to himself and let his eyes close, welcoming the peaceful darkness that accompanied it.

The kind voice that trailed over the breeze to caress his ears made him blink his eyes open. "You should lay down and cloud watch with me." It was a simple remark and had it been anyone else he would have told them no. But it wasn't just anyone else. It was her. It was the beautiful woman he had been lucky enough to spend the afternoon with.

So of course he complied. He always would for her. Only for her. His body slumped down and he crawled over to rest beside her on his back, azure eyes directed skyward. Together they gazed star ward, judging the puffy clouds that drifted through the sky with all the calculation of two children with overactive imaginations. Neither were quite sure when they fell asleep. But they did, and the clouds just drifted on past unjudged for the time afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Azure and shamrock eyes opened to a star filled sky. There were still a few clouds drifting around and the sleepy remarks that came from near his chest put a sleepy smile on his face.

"That one looks like a walrus." It was a soft, breathy remark mumbled into his shirt while an arm raised to point at said cloud to ensure it was spotted. Dreary azure eyes flicked skywards to gaze at the mentioned walrus cloud, and the chuckle that he loosed was a true sleepy reply to the sleepy comment. It was soothing. All was right.

Except it wasn't. They realized that as soon as the clanking and whirring happened. They both recognized it as the sound from when their resident time god was either time travelling or teleporting. She coughs heavily as she appears within their line of sight, the time bubble behind her collapsing with the force of a dying sun, a mild heatwave shooting out from it. They winced and sat up, separating from each other to peer at the disheveled individual. Before they could even hope to inquire as to whether or not she was okay she coughed out a small puff of smoke.

"Note to self, If I go back and the world is dead return and contradict self." She says, and, after a moment of nothing nods to herself. "Alright." The blonde sighs and shakes her head. "You two." She was addressing them now. "The world's going to end tomorrow."

Everything was not fine. This was proof. Sure, Bright was a trickster at times but she never lied about things that had to do with time. Never about those.

They looked between themselves before screaming in terror and clinging to each other. Bright just watched as they stammered between each other for a bit before saying to herself, "Tell the rest in order, time travel and return to start when finished. Find a way to prevent it."

"Anyway that's all I'm here to say. Bye." Bright chirped before vanishing. That drew the duo's attention and they calmed, looking at the other before blushing as they realized they'd admitted that they liked each other.

"You.. Really feel that way about me?" Kaelan inquired with a pink blush dusting over her cheeks, shy expression dominating her face.

"I... I do. And.. You feel the same.. About me?" His voice was really hesitant and meek but his expression screamed joy at the prospect of being wanted.

"Yes." The words were so empowering. So wonderful."You wanna watch a movie? To celebrate realizing we like each other?" She asks with a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure!" The blonde replies with a bright smile, helping her up so they could go.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat comfortably together on the couch, a blanket drawn over them and the movie on the TV a good distraction to the information they had been informed of not 20 minutes earlier. By this point the movie had just become background noise, if they were honest. The making out was just a good bonus so far.

His fingers glided across pale flesh to rest against plump hips, thumb rubbing a circle against the bone while his other hand held her own. He had to admit, the smell of vanilla didn't even compare to the taste of it that he was getting from her. Their tongues swirled and fought in a test of dominance that the male was winning, although he didn't mind if he lost. He was in bliss.

The fingers of her free hand were meshed into the messy blonde hair of the boy she was trading spit with and as they pulled back to get air that they both desperately needed she was smiling lovingly at him.

The blonde sat up over the female, panting softly. "Can.. Can we?" He asked while pulling at the hem of her pants, hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes, A thousand times over, Yes!" Kaelan replied, helping him pull her pants and panties off, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her shamrock colored eyes watched as he undressed, blush darkening as she saw his rod. She had to admit he was pretty well equipped down there.

"I'll um.. I'll be gentle." He stammers out while gently kissing her, lining his length up with her entrance. He pushes in slowly, freezing when the girl winces against him and digs her nails into his back. "I'm sorry.." He mumbles and she just shakes her head while mumbling something he couldn't quite understand. He waited until she relaxed again before starting to move, hips rocking at a steady pace.

She moaned below him and he couldn't help the smile as he grunted, it was him making her moan, not anyone else! That thought sent pride through him as he thrust in and out of her, drawing even more moans from her pretty pink lips.

His breath grew ragged and he knew he was getting close, pressing his head into the crook of her neck while he thrusted. He came with a low moan of her name, which was barely hearable under her own cry of his name.

He pulled out slowly with shaky breaths and peers down at the female with a weak smile. She smiled back at him with a mumble of, "That was... Wonderful." He would definitely agree if he could actually speak, but he was too out of breath so he simply nodded his agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

The others were pretty solemn as they all sat together, licking ice cream cones they'd all gotten. It was obvious they'd all been told the bad news. Even with that news they all were chatting amicably and even cracking jokes. Under it all though was a current of fear. They were all afraid of the end. Who wouldn't be? If you weren't afraid of the end it was a cause for concern, but it could be a lot worse.

After all, things were going to go out with a bang. At least everyone enjoyed their last day, if the amused and happy chattering was any hint. Some had enjoyed their last day more than others but that wasn't really a necessary bit of information to know.

When everything went up in smoke and flames, the only thing that was needed to know was that everyone was happy.


End file.
